


Demasiado real

by feelthenoiz



Series: Historia de un cuervo y del gato que le enseñó a volar [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Perdón por tan poco, Por la cresta son mi otp y hace mucho que no publico nada de ellos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: Tsukishima y Kuroo salen a una cafetería en Tokyo, y ciertas palabras del pelinegro dejan a Tsukishima pensando sobre el qué trató de decir Kuroo con ello.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821878) by [feelthenoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz). 



No sabía que todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos podían surgir de un acto tan simple. La manera en que me miraba era exactamente la misma que tenía en el incidente del último día del Campamento de Entrenamiento, pero ya no era incómodo, y un par de sus últimas palabras siguieron repitiéndose en mi cabeza desde que las pronunció.

Aunque se me habían confesado muchas veces antes de eso, fue bastante diferente de todos aquellos sinsentidos a los que la gente suele recurrir cuando quieren decirle a alguien que apenas conocen que "les gusta". Era como si no pretendiera decírmelo, no convirtiéndolo en una mentira sino en algo que no esperaba hacer. Y ahí estaba yo, helado en mi lugar, en una pequeña cafetería de Tokyo, cuando escuché a Kuroo Tetsurou de Nekoma hablar como si estuviera a punto de morder su propia lengua por accidente, solo para escapar de su confesión involuntaria hablando sin detenerse.

  
— Lo que dijiste antes... —hablé calmado luego de que terminé de mirar en silencio mi trozo de pastel de fresa, y él se calló y permaneció tranquilo mientras me miraba. Mierda. Mi rostro empezaba a sentirse caliente. Crucé mis dedos; por favor, mejillas, no se sonrojen ahora— ¿Se supone que era una confesión?

— Uhm... No, yo... Solo hablaba sobre la luna... No puedes negar ninguna de las cosas que dije, ¿o sí?

— Bueno... no, pero... Hasta donde sé, "tsuki" no tiene ningún énfasis en la sílaba "ki", si lo que quieres es hablar sobre el satélite natural.

— ...

— ¿Realmente pensaste que iba a hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado?

— Tenía una pequeña esperanza.

 

Sonreí y me reí un poco a causa de los nervios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía sentirme avergonzado por algo como una confesión? Por lo menos yo, no.

 

— ¿Y qué si lo era?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

— No realmente.

— Sabes que has estado sonriendo desde que dije que me gusta la luna, ¿verdad?

— Sí, como digas, Kuroo-san.

— No puedes negarlo.

Él sonrió mientras me miraba, súbitamente invadido por aquella confianza que siempre había tenido. Y yo permanecí serio, prestándole atención a mi pastel una vez más, evadiéndolo.

 

— Oye, Tsukki.

— Qué.

— ¿Quieres que lo diga adecuadamente?

— No hay necesi—

— Me gustas. —lo miré un poco nervioso. No era la primera vez que un hombre se me confesaba. ¿Por qué demonios él era diferente? ¿Por qué él me hacía sentir así? Kuroo suspiró y sonrió tan amablemente que resultaba difícil reconocerlo— Caí en cuenta luego de besarte el último día del Campamento de Entrenamiento.

— No me lo recuerdes... —realmente estaba rogándole a mis mejillas que no se sonrojaran.

— Si volviera a hacerlo... —tocó mi mano, y volví a verle inconscientemente— ¿Qué harías?

 

Seguí mirándole en silencio por un par de segundos, y si la mesera no hubiera traído la cuenta que Kuroo había solicitado momentos atrás, habría respondido solo tres palabras. _No lo sé._

Luego de ello, Kuroo cambió el tema mientras esperaba por el cambio que la mesera debía entregarle, y cuando tuvo su dinero (y un pequeño papel con un número escrito en él), salimos del lugar.

Para mí, ya era hora de volver a casa con mi hermano, el motivo original del por qué estaba en Tokyo. Acompañé a Kuroo hasta la estación de trenes mientras hablábamos de una nueva película que él había visto, y que me recomendaba. Y finalmente me convenció de ir a verla juntos, quizás el siguiente viernes o sábado que yo fuera a Tokyo.

 

— Promesa. —dijo, levantando su mano y acercando su meñique a mi.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —dejé salir una ligera carcajada mientras miraba su mano, a lo que él sonrió, bastante orgulloso de su idea.

— Claro que lo estoy. Esta es la mejor forma de hacer promesas. Solo hazlo.

— ... Como sea. —murmuré, y levanté mi meñique para hacer la promesa.

 

Y entonces, de repente, como ya había ocurrido una vez, sentí su rostro tan cerca que sus labios estaban tocando los míos, mientras que sus ojos se habían cerrado en algún punto que yo no noté. No hizo nada como lo que había hecho antes durante el campamento, y había ocurrido tan de la nada que no era capaz de pensar en qué debía hacer. Y mis labios solo empezaron a moverse por su cuenta. Él me siguió inmediatamente, y mis ojos se cerraron también. Era dulce, y suave. Totalmente diferente de la primera vez. Deshizo la "promesa" que ni siquiera alcanzamos a terminar, y su mano fue a dar detrás de mi cabeza, con sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello. Y no lo detuve, para nada. Tal y como la primera vez. _No puedo detenerlo._

No lograba comprender el desastre que era mi cabeza, o qué estaba sucediendo con mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía fuera de control, y sabía perfectamente qué —o quién— lo había provocado. Puse una de mis manos en su hombro, tratando de empujarle y alejarle de mi, pero no pude. Era solo un beso, sí, pero era más que suficiente para hacer que un escalofrío recorriera desde mi cuello hasta la mitad de mi columna. Y en ese momento, tal y como lo había hecho en el Campamento de Entrenamiento un par de meses atrás, me dejó ir, dejándome algo hipnotizado mirándole mientras sentía mi rostro lo suficientemente caliente como para creer que mis mejillas finalmente me habían traicionado, adquiriendo un tono rosado bastante molesto.

 

— Esto fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —Kuroo bajó la vista con una sonrisa herisa. Yo lo miré, algo confundido.

— ¿Ah? —el pelinegro volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— Hora de despertar, Kei. —murmuró, acariciando mi nuca cariñosamente.

 

Y abrí los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo.

La alarma se repetía incesante y desesperadamente como siempre hacía en días de escuela, y me senté en mi cama aún adormilado. Todo aquello, ¿fue un sueño? _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

Tomé mis gafas de la mesita de noche y me las coloqué, cogiendo mi teléfono para apagar la alarma, y entonces noté que había un mensaje sin leer.

 

SMS

DE: Kuroo san

_«¿Cuándo vendrás a Tokyo? Van a inaugurar una cafetería nueva dentro de unas semanas. ¿Qué piensas?»_

 

Releí el mensaje un par de veces antes de escribir mi respuesta.

 

SMS

PARA: Kuroo san

_«Te avisaré si puedo.»_

 

Y dejando mi móvil en la mesita otra vez, salí de la cama.

 

“¿Qué demonios... fue lo que soñé anoche…?”

  
Una de mis manos fue directa hacia mi boca, tocando mis labios con la yema de mis dedos, realmente incómodo. Había sido demasiado real para ser solo un sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí en inglés en un principio, y lo traduje al español luego pero de pura mala suerte no pude subirlo antes ;; Mi computador se averió y blá.
> 
> En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Todo comentario será bien recibido ;v;
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
